


?????

by widdlewed



Series: Guys NO [8]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:09:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 77
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6786538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/widdlewed/pseuds/widdlewed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Onwards to the real story!</p></blockquote>





	?????

It hurt it hurt it hurt it hurt they’re dead dead dead dead deaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeaddeadDEAD

 

Blood gone failed he failed he failed

 

Dead

 

Pain

 

Gone

 

Failed

 

Failed

 

Failed

 

Hurt hurts hurts hurts hurts hurts hurts

 

“Oh no, he’s broken.” 

 

“It’d be cruel to do that to him like this.”

 

“Let’s just not give him the memories. He deserves better.”

 

“You owe him that much, at least.”

  
“Enjoy your new life! I hope this one has a happy ending!”

**Author's Note:**

> Onwards to the real story!


End file.
